Pulling Pigtails
by muaaimoi
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian meet at a young age. Life is very different for both of them. But of course, the more things change, the more they stay the same. Kid!Kurbastian. Pretty fluffy and cute.Please R&R.No beta, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Pulling Pigtails**

**_by: muaaimoi_**

The first time Sebastian meets Kurt Hummel is at a picnic.

It's one of those communal Fourth of July affairs his Dad has forced them to attend as a family. Sebastian doesn't get why their there. He doesn't know anyone. And that almost makes it as bad as the boring parties his Dad usually makes him go to. Almost.

He's never been in such a big field so full of people before. And all the cooking meat smells fantastic. His mother had also told him there would e fireworks when it got dark. When he considers al that Sebastian almost feels exited. Almost.

"Honey, why don't you find some other kids to play with?" His mother whispers to him in French. Sebastian loves it when she does that. Not a lot of people can understand them, and it feels like it's a secret language, just between the two of them.

"But I don't know anyone." Sebastian protests. He would have already found kids to play with if he did. Didn't parents know anything?

His mother laughed at his pout, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

She grabs him by the hand and they start walking towards a couple that have set up camp nearby. It isn't until his mother is introducing them that Sebastian realizes theirs a kid hiding behind his mother.

"My name is Suzanne Hummel" The nice lady introduces herself. She's really pretty, with really blue eyes." This is my husband Burt." She continues, pointing at a guy cooking something over the grill. He's really big, and if he hadn't looked up with a warm smile Sebastian would have been scared of him.

"And this little treasure" Miss Suzanne says, dragging the kid from out behind her," Is Kurt."

Kurt blushes, and his face gets really pink. He's pretty, like his mom, but Sebastian doesn't know a word for the color of his eyes.

"Hi." He mutters softly, with a shy smile. And Sebastian can't help but smile back.

He extends his hand, like his Dad taught him, smiling even wider when Kurt takes it, "My names Sebastian."

He knows Kurt knows, since his mother introduced him, but he wants to introduce himself. He's seven after all; he shouldn't rely on his mom for everything. Kurt straightens, deciding to act more grown up too and says, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt."

His mom makes a weird cooing noise along with Miss Suzanne. He knows all adults are weird, but he swears girls are a weird all their own. Sebastian doesn't like them. And if he didn't know girls grew up to be mommies, he would have thought they were all utterly useless.

"Want to go play?" Sebastian asks, mostly to get away from the now giggling mothers.

"Sure" Kurt says, shooting their mothers a weird look. They walk away hand in hand.

"Don't go too far sweetie." Miss Suzanne calls after them. His own mother is now making a high pitched sound that's scaring him.

"Okay" Kurt replies, and wow, Kurt's voice is really high. Like higher than some girls. Poor kid. That must be so embarrassing.

"Do they make fun of you a lot?" Sebastian asks, curious.

Kurt frowns at him, "For what?"

"You sound like a girl." Sebastian helpfully informs him. Maybe he didn't know. But that's pretty impossible. Sebastian would have made all kinds of fun of him for it. A lot of kids tell Sebastian he's mean, and sometimes, they even call him a bully. But he's not. Sebastian just likes teasing people, it's funny.

"Do not!" Kurt says scowling, and the blush is back again. It's really cute. But his voice sounds even more like a girl than before.

"Do too!" Sebastian shoots back.

Kurt pauses, his scowl relaxing into a frown of concentration.

"Do not!" Kurt says, and this time his voice comes out deep. It's deeper than Sebastian's dads, even. And all Sebastian can do is look at him in amazement.

"How did you do that?" He asked, awed.

"My voice is fantastic" Kurt says with pride, his voice is high again, but it sounds scratchy now.

Sebastian frowns, "Did that hurt?"

Kurt shakes his head, "It's just hard, and it's easier for me to go higher instead of lower."

"You can go higher?" Kurt's voice was really high as it was.

"Yup!" He shoots Sebastian a beaming smile, "My singing coach says my vocal range is great!"

"You sing?" Sebastian likes singing too. But he doesn't have a coach. He wonders if singing coaches are like soccer coaches, and decides to ask his mom for one. He wants to know if he can do that too.

"All the time" Kurt tells him happily, and the rest of the blush finishes disappearing from his face. Sebastian frowns; he likes Kurt better when he's pink. Fortunately Sebastian knows how to get the color back on his cheeks.

"I bet you sing like a girl!" He accuses.

Just like that the blush is back, and it's even redder than before. Sebastian smiles, accomplished. But Kurt is glaring at him now. And it dawns on Sebastian that he's probably mad at him now. They had just been getting along really well, and then Sebastian ruined it all by insulting something he really likes. Sebastian is surprised to find that he's almost sorry. Almost.

Kurt's eyes look really amazing when he's mad. They keep changing color.

Sebastian teases him mercilessly. He calls Kurt short, chubby, and a baby. The last one is seems to get Kurt absolutely steaming. And then Kurt starts calling him stuff back. Kurt calls him a freaky giant, tells him his clothes are ugly, and that his hair is stupid.

It's kind of fun. No ones ever insulted him back so much before. They keep at it until it gets dark. But they still walk back holding hands, and watch the fireworks together. When it's time to leave Sebastian doesn't want to say goodbye. Kurt's the cutest, funniest boy he's ever met, and he wants him to be his new best friend. He asks his mom if they could have a play date. His mother assures him that she had gotten Miss Suzanne's number and that it would be arranged.

Sebastian falls asleep with a smile on his face.

xXx

Two weeks later, Kurt shows up at his house.

Sebastian gives him a tour. Usually, he thinks it's boring, but he likes the way Kurt looks all amazed at his house.

"I've never been in a mansion before." Kurt tells him, looking at some huge portrait about hunting with wide eyes.

Sebastian has seen plenty, his isn't even the nicest." Their not that exciting."

"I think they are" Kurt says meeting his eyes in challenge. Sebastian likes it. A lot of the kids he knows are nice to him even when he's mean. But Kurt doesn't have a problem being mean back. Of course, he's nice to Sebastian when Sebastian is being nice to him, too.

"Boring!" Sebastian says, drawing out the word to annoy him.

Kurt smacks him on the shoulder.

"You're so annoying." Sebastian smiles. Success.

"Hey, whose house are you in?" Sebastian questions smugly.

Kurt sighs, "Yours."

"And who's being nice enough to show you around?"

Kurt sighs even louder, "You."

Sebastian nods theatrically. "So shouldn't you be nice to your host?"

Kurt gives him a sly smirk, "You suck as a host."

Sebastian laughs. That, right there, is why Kurt is awesome.

xXx

A week later, Sebastian gets to see Kurt's house.

He looks around," I can see why you liked my house so much, yours is really small."

Lucretia, his newest nanny, gasps, " Sebastian!"

"It is!" He says. Doesn't the woman have eyes? It had taken him three hours to show Kurt his whole house. It would probably only take Kurt ten minutes to show him his.

" Not everyone can live in a Mansion." Kurt says, rolling his eyes. He doesn't even bother being offended when Sebastian is mean anymore. Kurt knows he's not serious. "Most people live in houses this size."

" Poor people." Sebastian says with great pity. It's very big of him to feel sorry for others.

"Those live in even smaller houses." Kurt tells him. "Or sometimes, one bed room apartments."

"Like pent houses?" Sebastian asks. He's been in one of those.

Kurt laughs, " No, silly. Like really big closets with a kitchen and a bathroom."

When he sees Sebastian's look of horror he laughs so hard he chokes.

xXx

They see each other on weekends.

And not even every weekend. Like they should, since they can't see each other during the rest of the week. Sometimes, Sebastian has soccer games, and sometimes Kurt has piano lessons. Onetime, Sebastian spent a whole week in Paris. And while it was fun, and Kurt was jealous, even though Sebastian brought him a bunch of presents. It just wasn't fair.

He's almost eight now. And he only gets to see Kurt four times a month, if he's lucky. Two when he's not. Sebastian's really good at math, and even if it was four times a month, that's still only forty eight times a year. A whole year. There were three hundred and sixty five days in a year. His teacher had said so. He still doesn't know why his mother kept laughing when he told her over dinner. He was being perfectly serious. It wasn't funny.

But apparently, even though his parents had laughed, they did understand. They got Sebastian a cell phone. He could now call Kurt at any time. So Sebastian did, until Lucretia, who amazingly, Sebastian still hadn't run off, sat him down and explained that, unlike his family, the Hummel's weren't rich. That meant they couldn't afford the phone bill.

It took him three days after he realized this meant he couldn't call Kurt all the time anymore for him to need a new nanny. Hey, he had to take his disappointment out on someone. And he liked Kurt. He hadn't liked Lucretia. Mind you, he wasn't terribly fond of Anna either. But his mom got mad when he ran off more than one nanny a month.

Still, their conversations may not go on for hours anymore, but their close.

xXx

Miss Suzanne dies, and Sebastian hates the world.

His parents don't want him around her death. Sebastian runs away, and makes it three miles before they find him. He tells them that if they try to stop him he'll just leave again. Can't they understand that Kurt needs him?

In the end, his parents give in. Sebastian spends the day of the funeral clutching Kurt's hand in a death grip. None of the fire Sebastian is use to, none of the life he loves is present in his eyes. And when they begin to lower Miss Suzanne into the ground, Sebastian doesn't know what hurts more.

That she's being buried there, left to rot, forgotten. Or that he knows Kurt wishes he was inside the coffin with her.

xXx

Kurt's different after that.

He's cold.

He barely snaps back at Sebastian now, no matter what Sebastian says. He doesn't want to play with anything, and the only thing he'll watch is Disney movies. Miss Suzanne loved Disney. They always watched at least one whenever Sebastian came over.

Now, that was pretty much all they did.

If it had been anyone but Kurt, Sebastian would have given up. He would have ditched him and found a new best friend. Much like he had ditched Kevin. Back when he met Kurt. But it is Kurt. So he doesn't.

And because it's Kurt Sebastian still calls at eight o'clock every morning. At three thirty when Kurt's home from school. And at Nine, they talk until Kurt falls asleep.

At least they used to. Now Sebastian does all the talking.

He doesn't know what to do. His mother says to give him time, but that doesn't seem to be helping. His Dads way too busy being in public to remember he has kids, and he doesn't talk to his sister when he can help it. He doubts she would give him advice anyway. Anna is amazingly, the one who comes through.

"Draw him out with things he likes." She tells him," He's drowning in grief right now; you have to pull him out."

"Who asked you" Sebastian had snarled at the time. He doesn't quite remember when his hatred of nannies began. He just knows that he's hated every one he's ever had. But it's good advice. The best he's gotten.

So the next time Sebastian goes to Kurt's house, he has a plan. They put the movies on as usual, and when the first musical number comes on, Sebastian begins to sing. Soft, and under his breath. By the third Disney movie Kurt's humming along.

"Thank you." Mister Hummel whispers gruffly when Anna comes to pick him up. Sebastian smiles at him. Mister Hummel's still like Kurt. They both have a huge sadness in their eyes. But Sebastian's only responsibility is Kurt. Someone else is going to have to fix mister Hummel.

"Your welcome." He says. Taking Anna's hand all on his own for once. She shoots him a surprised look. Sebastian shrugs. Maybe all nannies aren't horrible after all.

xXx

By the time they turn ten, Kurt is mostly Kurt again.

Sebastian says mostly, because he's pretty sure that Kurt's only really okay when he's with him.

He tries not to wonder what Kurt's like the rest of the time.

For his eleventh birthday he manages to convince his mother that all he wants is a trip to New York with his best friend. They watch a baseball game in Yankee stadium. Something Sebastian has always wanted to do. They eat at a few French restaurants, and try all sorts of food. But when they watch a musical that night, well, that's all for Kurt.

"You spoil me too much" Kurt whispers to him on the plane. It's late, and most people are trying to sleep.

"Everyone spoils me too much, it's all I've ever know." Sebastian whispers back.

"Thank you." Kurt says softly, with the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. And even if Kurt had baked him a truly delicious chocolate cake, Sebastian considers it the best present he's ever had.

xXx

It's not until seventh grade that Sebastian realizes he's gay.

It doesn't come as much of a shock; he's never had any interest in girls. But when one of his team mates from this new sport he's trying, Lacrosse, kisses him, Sebastian likes it. He likes it a lot. Enough to kiss him back.

Andrew, that's his team mate's name, declares them boyfriends. And since Sebastian likes kissing, he doesn't have a problem with that.

Kurt's really quiet when Sebastian tells him about it that night.

He and Andrew don't last. They break up by that Friday. Something about Sebastian not paying enough attention to him. Whatever.

Kurt comes over on Saturday.

"How'd you know." Kurt asks, pausing their game of Mario kart. Sebastian frowns. He was winning damn it!

"Know, what?" He asks, annoyed. He wants to finish kicking Kurt's ass.

Kurt shoots him an exasperated look." Really Bas? What do you think? That you're gay. How'd you know?"

Sebastian looks at Kurt like he's an idiot." Cuz, I don't like girls, and I like guys. Duh!"

Kurt flushes, but plows on" But how do you know you like guys?"

Sebastian puts the controller down, deciding to pay him proper attention. Embarrassed Kurt is a favorite of his," Andrew kissed me, and I liked it."

Kurt tilts his head to the side cutely, "So kissing? That's so romantic! You knew you liked Andrew because he kissed you! And now you're his boyfriend. I bet Andrews really happy about that."

Sebastian laughs, "Not that happy, he dumped me yesterday."

"What!" Kurt squawks. Completely indignant on his behalf. It's cute. But then Kurt's always cute. He probably would have figured out he was gay way earlier if he had been paying attention.

"It's okay, I didn't really like him anyway." He says, waving it away," Why'd you want to know?"

Kurt's blush deepens. Then he mumbles something, mostly indistinct.

"What?" Sebastian asks leaning forward in interest.

Kurt's blush turns truly spectacular; Sebastian has never seen him so red.

" I said, I-I, um think I likeboystoo!" Kurt says in a rush.

Sebastian smirks, Kurt is sort of flaming in retrospect. On the other hand, Sebastian didn't really think that way. So while obvious, it had sort of escaped his notice. Come to think of it, Andrew was something of a queen too. He feels kind of stupid." Wait. What do you mean you think?"

Wasn't Kurt sure? On the other hand, this presented an interesting opportunity.

Kurt blinks at him," Well...How would I know for sure?"

"I'll check for you." He says . Sebastian really liked kissing after all.

Kurt nodded trustingly, before looking at him questioningly. " Wait. Ho-"

Sebastian cut him off with his lips. Kurt's mouth was very soft. And his lips felt really warm from where they were in contact with Kurt's. Kissing Andrew hadn't been anything like this. Kissing Kurt was much, much better. Sebastian wondered if he could declare Kurt his boyfriend after it.

Well, it didn't matter if he could, he was definitely going to try.

_**XxX**_

_**Okay. So I'm way into KurBastian. Not only is it hot, I really enjoy their dynamic. This started as a drabble. Evolved into something like a oneshot, though I think I can make this baby a three shot. Get them to McKinley and all it's crazy. Of course, I could always just finish it here. What do you guys think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pulling Pigtails**

**_by: muaaimoi_**

Kurt doesn't want to be his boyfriend. Sebastian is all but steaming mad about this, until he looks into Kurt's indescribable eyes and sees the worry there.

" Why not?" He asks softly, the fight draining out of him. He doesn't like seeing Kurt truly upset. And something tells him that's exactly were fighting was going to get him.

" You're my best friend Sebastian, I love you, I don't want to throw that away if we brake up." Kurt tells him earnestly.

Sebastian scoffs," We'd never brake up."

Kurt snorts," That's what every couple thinks. And next thing you know, they're not a couple anymore."

Sebastian glares at him, but Kurt's mouth is turned down the way it does when Kurt is prepared to show the world a new kind of stubborn.

But Sebastian can be stubborn too. He's just sneakier about it. So he turns back to their game and thinks about how to get Kurt to accept that their made for each other.

xXx

Sebastian has taken to kissing Kurt. Kurt's no good at resisting. It helps that he does it casually, not at all like his hearts in his throat and his palms get sweaty sometimes. Sebastian's a great actor. Or maybe a liar, he doesn't understand why they aren't one and the same, what's the difference?

" You can't think we'd be like that, Kurt. I'd never even think of leaving you. And your you. You'd never leave me too." He doesn't understand why Kurt's being so stubborn about this. Sebastian was planning to spend the rest of their lives together anyway. They were going to move in together the second they were old enough. They'd made plan, after plan, and he feels really stupid that he actually hadn't thought of marrying Kurt before.

It's obvious he should. They're going to basically be married anyway. Kurt will have fun planning the wedding.

" But you can't know that!" Kurt burst out," Your first relationship lasted all of two days. And people change Bas, you might meet someone you think is better than me and dump me for them. And don't say you won't. I know you."

Sebastian has to give him the dumping thing. Sebastian has never bothered hanging on to things for sentimental value. He dumps okay things for better ones in a heart beat. But there is no one better for him than Kurt. Sebastian's sure of that. If there was he would have met someone else years ago. " Don't be stupid. I'll never chose anyone over you. I love you too you know."

Kurt nods, but not like he's giving up, sadly." I know you do. As your best friend in the world. And I'll stay your best friend in the world. Come hell or high water."

xXx

Kurt sticks to his guns.

No matter how much better Sebastian get's at the kissing thing, and he improves by leaps and bounds. It's almost funny, he's taken to dating other boys to improve his technique. Apparently this made his first boyfriend very jealous, he's been trying to get Sebastian back for weeks. It's almost sad. And it would be, if it wasn't so funny. He has fun telling Kurt all about it. Kurt is not amused, but Sebastian then gets to have fun distracting him with kisses, so it's not much of a problem.

Then someone decides to tell his father he's gay. He has this sneaking suspicion it was his sister.

His father's different after that. Not that he was terribly present beforehand. But now it's almost pathetic how little they see each other. His father won't even look him in the eye anymore. Sebastian doesn't even realize how hurt he is by it all until Kurt takes to cuddling him when he talk's about it.

" I know Bas, it'll be okay." Kurt croons softly into his ear with that angelic voice of his. It's so beautiful, it's distracting. Sebastian's sort of grateful for it.

" At least your dad accepts you." He bitches, he can't help himself. So he's bitter, so what? His mother hasn't said anything on the subject, but the fact that she hasn't dragged them all to a family dinner to talk about it sort of speaks for itself. His parents are apparently still 'discussing' it. He sort of hopes they get divorced, only, not really.

" Dad doesn't know." Kurt says softly. And Sebastian squawks.

" What?" Was Kurt for real? Was mister Burt? It was sort of obvious.

" I haven't told him." Kurt admits softly. " I don't want him to hate me."

If given the option, Sebastian will always opt to deal with Kurt's problems rather than his own. And this one's an easy fix.

The next time he's over at the Hummel home, he wait's until mister Burt leaves to grab a drink,( and he really needs to stop thinking of him that way, what is he; five?) and kisses Kurt. He's still kissing Kurt when mister Hummel ( That was better, right?) comes back.

Kurt is seriously not happy about it.

Neither is mister Hummel. He kicks Sebastian out.

Both Hummel's are over it in time for Kurt to come over to Sebastian's house the next week.

" I hate you!" Kurt declares, flopping on Sebastian's bed like he owns it." You are an irredeemable, insufferable, manipulative Jerk!"

" Thank you." Sebastian says, " When did you swallow a dictionary?"

Kurt throws a pillow at him. Sebastian takes it hostage and joins Kurt on the bed.

" Thanks though." Kurt murmurs, it's so quiet he has to lean in closer to listen.

Then Kurt shocks him by being the one to kiss him for once.

He can't quite describe how genuinely, blissfully happy he is when he's informed that yes, that did mean Kurt was now his boyfriend.

" Dad would shoot you with one of his shotguns otherwise." Kurt kindly informs him.

Sebastian's far too busy happily kissing the pale skin of Kurt's throat that's been taunting him _forever_ to care.

xXx

The boys at school wonder about him, Sebastian knows. He'd been getting something of a reputation for kissing and telling. Now that it's been weeks that he hasn't bothered, and everyone's heard about it. There's all sorts of theories. From a surprisingly believable tale about him being bi and getting a girl pregnant, to some weird alien pod person situation. He thinks it's hilarious.

Had anyone actually bothered to ask, he would of happily informed them that he had a boyfriend.

More importantly, Kurt was that boyfriend. And here was no way in any hell that Sebastian planned to screw that up. He did have a working brain, thank you very much.

And kissing Kurt had been his all time favorite past time for a while. It was still reigning champ. Especially now that he got to kiss _and_ touch. Touching Kurt was a big runner up for kissing Kurt. It was a close thing.

But until Kurt let Sebastian slip his hands in his pants, it wasn't going to win. Sebastian figured he could hold out to his birthday. It was coming up.

Kurt makes him wait until their both fourteen. Sebastian is a chronic masturbator by then. Sometimes, he really can't believe Kurt's self control. Especially when he's informed that actual full on sex has to wait until their fifteen. For reasons he doesn't understand, this includes blow jobs as well.

Sebastian is so not okay with that. He manages to blow Kurt three times before his resolve brakes and he agrees. Sebastian was pretty sure he saw god when his dick was introduced to Kurt's mouth. Two words; no gag-reflex. Or was that three? Whatever, point was, Kurt's mouth was pretty much heaven. Sebastian was not so naturally gifted, and had to practice his ass off.

It was a good thing both he and Kurt enjoyed it.

Neither was terribly happy when Sebastian was informed he was spending his summer with his grandmother in France. It really cut into their practice time.

It took the end of the summer and his sister leaving on a plane with out him for Sebastian to remember his father could be sneaky too. He was stranded in France until either his father accepted that his son was gay, or he decided to pretend insanity and declare himself straight after all. It was really hard for Sebastian not to cry when he was skyping to tell Kurt not to hold his breath.

_**XxX**_

_**Aww, I made myself sad at the end there. But twas necessary, the plot must go on and all that Jazz. I saw someones Kurbastian Icon and went squeee. It totally inspired the rest of this. I guess I'm separating the chapters by age, childhood, pre-teens, actual teenagers? It fits, me thinks. That means the Mckineley crazy is next chapter. Please tell me what you think! All comments are loved, adored, re-read, and treasured! So please, review!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pulling Pigtails**

_**by: muaaimoi**_

His grandmother holds Sebastian's passport hostage.

Skyping with Kurt is the only thing keeping him sane.

He misses his boyfriend with an actual, physical ache. His heart feels sore, and for all he tries to be strong, he's no good at being away from Kurt.

It's awful. It sucks in ways Sebastian isn't even prepared for. He knew he'd miss necking and the almost, but not quite sex, but there are times he finds himself daydreaming about cuddling now. Not even snuggling, just curling up with his arm around Kurt and watching a movie. The casual touches, like the way they bumped elbows when they played video games, the warmth of the flush on Kurt's face when Sebastian teased him about his baby fat by poking his cheeks.

It's sort of pathetic.

The knowledge that Kurt feels exactly the same doesn't help in the least. If anything it makes it worse. He hates knowing his boyfriend is miserable, and it stings that he's the one making Kurt feel that way.

Then the summer ends, and things get impossibly worse, because Paris is six hours ahead of Lima. And they have school now. School sucks. Not that that's anything new, but now theres a tiny four hour long window where Kurt is getting home from school, and Sebastian is reasonably awake, and this is all the time they have to talk.

Unless of course One of them skips school, or they decide to get up too early, or go to bed too late. Both their grades begin to suffer before they work out that it's not their best idea to do it too often.

And that sucks harder than school ever has.

xXx

Paris is amazing, which only makes things worse. His grandmother is old money and the estate is lovely. He sees the way men walk around, hand in hand and no one cares. He wants to have his boyfriend with him so badly. He wants to share all of it with Kurt.

This is the kind of place where Kurt belongs. He picked up French so easily he could pass for a native, just like Sebastian. He'd love the freedom they'd have to hold hands in the streets, the brunches, the fashion...

Kurt was made for places like Paris. The city rubs it in his face everyday.

It doesn't help that his grandmother has a steady parade of pretty gay men running through the house. It started with a gardener that made his mouth water, and just escalated from there. He feels constantly betrayed by his body. He just wants. And theres so much to chose from, so many guys who've made it clear that they'd be ecstatic to have him, to show him all the ins and outs of what two men can make each other feel.

But none of them are Kurt. So he doesn't.

It does still kind of boggle his mind that she seems perfectly happy to accept that he's gay. But not that he's with Kurt. How is having a good relationship with one boy the part she's taking exception to?

" Our family isn't known for it's fidelity." His grandmother tells him wisely over dinner one night. The look in her eyes is distinctly sly. Sebastian doesn't have one full Aunt or Uncle. He knows his grandmother knows what she's talking about. He just wishes his family would stop meddling. Monogamy is hard enough. He knows that they aren't exactly wired for it. Even his mother had strayed once or twice.

It had been very awkward to 'discuss' it. It's never a good thing when someone calls a family dinner in his experience. Much like the one he's having now.

" I'm not made to be with anyone who isn't Kurt." He assures her, arctic ice in his tone. Maybe if they'd never been together that fourth of July, Sebastian would have happily enjoyed the riches of Paris then. If he'd never met Kurt, everything would be different. Sebastian would be different. Probably worse.

But what if and could have beens don't matter, because Sebastian does know Kurt. And that means he's ruined for anyone else.

xXx

The summer he turns fifteen Sebastian's mom proves her love for him. She sponsors Kurts trip to France for a month. Sebastian is so happy it bursts out of him. He's full of cheer and goodwill towards his fellow man. Like Christmas contained in a person, instead of a season. People eye him like he's gone off the bend, or started taking drugs.

The servants seem to be around more often and Sebastian's pretty sure they think he's on something and are only searching for his stash. The only thing they find are condoms and lube. And he's pretty sure his grandmother ordered that into his room herself. The lube does magically multiply whenever he's running low, after all.

He's indescribably happy about finally having a use for the condoms.

An entire year without Kurt has left him starving for Kurts touch. Sebastian is so excited he doesn't even know where to start. Sebastian is on him long before Kurt manages to get out of the car, and the five minute trip to his bedroom becomes twenty minutes of heated making out. By the time they make it to a bed Sebastian forgets all about everything but Kurt and sex. Both of them are virgins anyway.

The condoms go to waste. By the time they finally venture out of the mansion, Kurt has been in Paris a week.

Sebastian can tell his grandmother is grudgingly impressed. Especially once Kurt is all mortified about being a horrible guest in flawless french. That he can talk Parisian fashion and seems to actually know what he's talking about pretty much seals the deal.

His grandmother hands over a credit card and tells them to have fun. Sebastian knows parental approval when he sees it. He can't help the extra spring on his already light steps at that. Even his grandmother knows that Kurt is perfect. And to think he'd thought nothing could make him and Kurt spending a summer in Paris better.

Of course then life decides it hates him again and the summer comes to a very bitter end. Kurt patiently listens to all of his plans of running away together before gently letting him down. He kind of hates how important his father is to Kurt for a while.

xXx

Sophomore year seems to treat them both a little better than the year before. Maybe it's because they've survived the year before, or maybe it's that now the promise of another summer together gives them something to look forward to. But it's probably that cyber sex is on the table now. And falling asleep after an orgasm every night is kind of awesome.

Kurt joins his school glee club and seems to like it well enough to almost look forward to school. Sebastian is mostly ambivalent about this until Kurt sends him a video file titled single ladies. It's stupidly hot and Sebastian approves.

Then there's something about football and male bonding with his dad that leads to Kurt joining the football team. The goal footage cracks Sebastian up. It almost makes up for the less time he'd gotten to spend with Kurt on skype. Almost.

He's happy when Kurt quits. And even happier once Kurt becomes a Cheerio. That uniform? So hot. And so much more form fitting than the bulky football gear. Then he watches the Four Minutes clip and he can never listen to Madonna or Justin Timberlake without getting half hard in his pants again.

His boyfriend does things to him, ok?

The only thing he hate's about Kurt's newfound social life is the drama. Though the whole Glist makes him laugh so hard his ribs hurt. His boyfriend has had sex with him in the bathroom of a Parisian cafe. Kurt is a lot of things, but virginal and frigid are not on that list.

Not all of the drama is so amusing though. What with the crazy adults crushing teenage dreams, and pregnant high school girls.

Kurt's Dad starts dating one of his fellow Gleeks mother and this drives Kurt to insanity. Sebastian actually has to remind his boyfriend that his Dad likes him just fine and that there is no way Sebastian is breaking up with him so he can pretend to be straight. It takes a few international calls with mister Hummel about not neglecting his actual son before the whole mess is straightened out. Sebastian can barely believe this shit.

And then there's that Celine Dion medley in French and that sort of makes up for a lot. Even if he's starting to think Kurt is trying to kill him.

He deals with with Kurt freaking out over Sectionals and enjoys the excited babbling about the end of the year. Then finally, finally summer comes and Kurt is in his arms once again. It's clearly where he belongs.

xXx

" Do you really think he's the love of your life?" His grandmother asks.

Putting Kurt on a plane and knowing he's not getting on with him seemed impossibly more depressing the second time around. It's been a month, and he's not coping as well as he'd managed the last time. Neither of them are.

" Yes." Sebastian answers. It's blatantly obvious.

He's only really happy when he's with Kurt, it's been that way for so long now he can barely remember a time before him. Collectively he's spent more time away from Kurt than with him. But the memories that contain Kurt as so much more vivid than the ones without him. He matters more than anyone else to Sebastian. He can't picture a life without Kurt, for all that the universe seems to be against them being together.

" You aren't happy without him." His grandmother says, and she sounds tired." I suppose you found the only acceptable gay male from Ohio. Your father ought to stop underestimating you."

Then she presents him with his passport. The hug Sebastian gives her lifts her clear off his feet. He'd known his grandmother had liked Kurt once she handed over the credit card, and the lack of hot gay guys around the lately spoke louder of her approval than the tickets for fashion shows and musicals she was always pushing on them. But this is something else. This is basically her handing him over for marriage. He's never loved her more.

He'll have to remember to tell Kurt to seat her in a place of honor at their wedding.

**xXx**

**And so theres more...Yay? I wish I had some excuse for Sebastians family, but no. I got nothing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pulling Pigtails**

_**by: muaaimoi**_

Sebastian tries to sleep through most of his plane ride. He fails. The knowledge that he's on his way to see Kurt leaves him too wired. It's like he's hooked up to an IV line of Red Bull. He can't even sit still. He's flying first class, but the tapping of his foot irritates an older man enough to get him sworn at.

Sebastian, happy for the distraction, and suddenly hopeful that it will make time go faster, carefully and creatively swears back. The mans wife takes exception to this. They spend most of the flight squabbling.

As he's younger, and there's only one of him, a flight attendant drags him into coach to cool off in a twisted version of a time out. He's sat next to a family of six, the majority of which seem to be under six. He takes a perverse pleasure in cursing a blue streak.

He makes sure to vary english and french. He doesn't know what language the children speak for sure and he wants them to learn as much as possible.

By the time they land, Sebastian is pretty sure he's driven most of the flight attendants to drink. They aren't terribly subtle about it either. He can totally smell the vodka they'd been sneaking.

He's totally proud of himself.

Almost impossibly, his mood feels elevated. Kurt is totally going to yell at him for it. He's so fucking looking forward to it. He gets to experience his scolding in person. It's been so long. He's in angry Kurt withdrawal and he needs his fix damn it!

He hadn't actually bothered with anything other than a carry on bag and that was only because his grandmother had one prepared before she'd handed him his passport. The woman knows him well. Or at least how he is in regards to Kurt, since it was full of condoms and flavored lube. A rental is waiting thoughtfully for him at the airport and Sebastians GPS guides him straight to Mckinley, where Kurt is. This is the kind of good news you should only give in person, after all.

He's not particularly bothered by knowing nothing about the school as he walks in, asking some nerdy looking kid with a very tragic fro where the choir room is. He has Kurt's schedule memorized and he's bound to be in Glee club. Sebastian kind of loves that he makes it just in time to hear Kurt sing.

Sure it's just vocal exercises, so there are other kids singing along, but let's face it, it's not like Sebastian is paying any kind of attention to anyone else in the room. They might as well be mannequins, for all they register.

As far as Sebastian is concerned; there is only Kurt. His lovely boyfriend, with his clear, high voice and incredibly sexy body. A body that Sebastian has been missing for over a month now, and one that's finally reachable again.

Kurt's in touchable distance now.

He lingers by the door for a moment, completely stupefied with happiness. Unable to do anything but drink his boyfriend in with his eyes and bask in the knowledge that he can touch now, thank the universe, when Kurt's indescribable glaz eyes lock on him.

Apparently his eye-fucking had not gone unnoticed.

From one second to the next, Kurt flies across the room and into his arms. Sebastian doesn't know who's kissing the life out of who, but by the time they manage to pull back to breathe they're both panting like they've run a marathon.

" Wanky" A girl calls.

" That's against school rules!" Some shrill banshee screeches.

"-inst policy." And that's probably the teacher talking.

"Get some Hummel!" Someone else chimes in. Sebastian is too busy filling his senses with KurtKurtKurt again to pay them any mind. Kurt, on the other hand, flushes cherry red. Then again, Sebastian's hand is totally molesting his ass, and that has pretty much the same effect.

" Are they going to have sex in front of us? Because that's totally hot!" A girl says.

" No!" Kurt assures, slapping Sebastian's hand where it had been trying to dip into his pants. Sex sounds perfect right now. They can totally do it against the choir room door.

Sebastian is all for that actually. Except that no, because sex means no clothes, and no clothes means naked Kurt. And while that may be Sebastian's favorite Kurt of all, it's the one he'd rather die than share. No one else gets to see Kurt naked but Sebastian.

As the choir room is full of people, there will be no semi public place sex happening in the choir room at the moment. Sebastian will happily reconsider if they ever find it empty.

" My car!" Sebastian exclaims, once the obvious solution presents itself. They can drive to an empty field somewhere near. Sebastian's pretty sure he passed a few on his way over.

" What? No!" Kurt says. And there is the angry red flush Sebastian's addicted to. Yesyesyes. That's the stuff.

" I'll pay for any stains we leave on the rental." Sebastian assures earnestly. He needs to fuck Kurt. Or have Kurt fuck him. He doesn't care who does the fucking. They just need to have orgasms, they need to have orgasms now. Why are they still in the room?

" Oh Gaga will you at least pretend to have some class?" Kurt demands, red, outraged, and mortified. He's really not helping the situation in Sebastians pants by managing to be criminally cute and hot at the same time.

"Who needs class when you have money?" Sebastian says, batting his eyes as innocently as he knows how. He's had a lot of practice, even if Sebastian is about as innocent as a whorehouse.

" Why do I date you? Dear Prada! I must hate myself." Kurt moans, burying his face in Sebastian's neck in clear contradiction of the words. Kurt's arms go even tighter around him and that feeling of home that only Kurt has ever managed to give him blooms in his chest.

" I give great head." Sebastian replies, because well, true, but also because that's what he usually says. It's been his standard answer for when Kurt asks himself that question since the first time he'd managed to blow him. Prior to that the answer had been that Sebastian was an amazing kisser.

"-little brother. I don't want to listen to this!" A guy's voice rings out.

" We are going to be late for our performance!" The shrill banshee from before shrieks again. She's got impressive lung power.

" Oh right." Kurt says. And then something is very wrong with the world because Kurt steps away from Sebastian." Come see us perform." Kurt says, lips pulled into a smirk.

And hey, Sebastian knows that smirk. That smirk melted his brain when Kurt demonstrated he could cross his ankles over the back of his head. That is Kurt's dirty smirk. That smirk leaves Sebastian a near even mix of incredibly horny and curious.

By the end of Toxic when someone pulls the fire alarm, horny has won by a landslide. Fuck Jet lag. Kurt is sinfully, scorchingly hot.

In a move that Kurt will be able to mock him for for years to come, as reminiscent of a cro magnon neanderthal as it is, Sebastian throws him over his shoulder and basically kidnaps him into his car. He barely manages to remember to drive somewhere out of the way before tearing Kurt's skin tight jeans straight off.

Breathlessly, Kurt laughs.

Sebastian doesn't care. He's finally, finally blowing his boyfriend.

x

" I don't want you in Ohio." His Dad says to his face.

He'd managed to stay at the Hummel home for a good two days before used whatever weird parental voodoo he had over them to get them to admit that Sebastian wasn't even sure his parents knew he was in the country. At least gave Kurt explicit permission to make the trip with Sebastian. No matter how long it took so long as it didn't interfere with his schoolwork, Kurt could stay. Sebastian planned to all but hold him hostage for as long as he could get away with. Considering how the conversation was going, he would legitimately need the comfort.

" I don't want you in Ohio." His Dad repeats. As if Sebastian hadn't heard him the first time.

Sebastian doesn't know why he's surprised by how much the words hurt. But he'll be damned if he let's it show. So he bares his teeth in a parody of a smile and simply informs his father he's staying. Whether the elder Smythe likes it or not is implied.

Ohio is where Kurt is, after all. Which means Ohio is where Sebastian belongs.

His father motions to the chair located in front of his desk. It's where he seats clients and enemies alike. The business chair, he and his sister use to call it when they were younger. For some reason, that hurts too.

Sebastian wants to demand to know when his father had become such a bastard. He'd always supported gay rights as far as Sebastian had known, and he hadn't been truly worried about his parents reactions until he'd been stranded in Paris. He wants to know if all his fathers open mindedness had all been a politician's lip service.

Instead he sits down and prepares himself to negotiate. He will be staying in Ohio. Come hell or high water.

Three hours later, and the new found knowledge that he would make an excellent lawyer, Dalton is their compromise.

Sebastian doesn't understand why his father thinks a two hour drive from Lima will be a deterrent from seeing Kurt when an entire ocean wasn't. But he happily takes the dorms. The less time he has to spend in his fathers house the better. Mr. Hummel totally lets him stay over all the time anyway, and Kurt has a car too.

It is so much better than Paris. There's something extra awesome about meeting halfway.  
Like they both can't stand to be apart. This is mostly true, and it's especially obvious when Kurt doesn't put up much of a fight about having sex in their cars, or scandalous semi public places even when they're not desperately, painfully horny. But then, Kurt hadn't put up too much of a fight in Paris either. Maybe Sebastian's boyfriend is secretly something of an exhibitionist.

It's certainly a thought.

Dalton itself isn't terribly impressive. Not after Paris, anyway. Sebastian is more than used to a heavy workload and joining the Warblers easily elevates his social standing to a place where it's a useful currency.

The thought of being in competition with New Directions is a great chance to role play some hate sex.

They don't end up doing it very often though, because he and Kurt start fighting a lot. Not that fighting is in anyway unusual for them, but the subject matter is decidedly new territory. Sebastian hates all of Kurt's new friends. They take up way too much of Kurt's time. He doesn't even trying to hide his hatred since the feeling is clearly mutual.

He doesn't understand why Kurt needs to spend so much time and attention on them when he could be investing it on Sebastian.

He certainly doesn't bother with friends. Not the way other people do. He's never needed anyone else the way he did Kurt, and he'd never been one to form deep friendships beforehand regardless. Sebastian keeps friendly acquaintances in the Warblers instead. He tries to spend every waking moment that isn't school related with Kurt.

It's how they've always functioned.

The Warblers lead singer, a really cute gay boy Sebastian makes sure to inform he's taken from the get go, does not seem to understand this. He texts Sebastian all the time, asks him out for coffee. Or shopping trips to the mall.

Like Sebastian should bother with him when he's not in school. It boggles the mind. Kurt laughs at him when he complains about Blaine. Then he proceeds to fuck his brains out after. Kurt may like teasing him about it, but he's a jealous bitch at heart. Sebastian kind of loves him impossibly more for it and mentions Blaine as often as he can.

He over hears Jeff, someone he'd gone to middle school with, and remembers how Sebastian works, explaining it to Blaine. " It isn't anything personal Blaine. Sebastian's just always been that way. Lord knows what he's so obsessed with, there used to be a betting pool actually, and no one ever did find out. But whatever it is takes up pretty much all his time and attention. I'm pretty surprised he joined the warblers at all."

" I just want to be friends!" Blaine exclaims, ever so earnest. From what Sebastian has gathered, Blaine is not only their beloved lead singer, but also apparently a genuinely good friend of each and every warbler. He supposes not getting along as well with Sebastian is ruining Blaine's perfect record.

Sebastian decides to take pity on him. That introducing the short, if cute, annoyance to Kurt will do wonders for his already amazing sex life barely factors into it at all. Really. Okay so that's pretty much the only reason why he does it, who is he kidding?

**X**

**I honestly can't tell whether my Sebastian is OC or IC. Help? Also we've reached the present so more details and less summary. If you where wondering about the style change, just thought I'd let you guys know.**


End file.
